The Orb of Isis
by JennyAnn1000
Summary: A woman has come to the wizarding world's attention. A woman who could be a reincarnation of Egyptian witch Isis, who ruled like a goddess, has to be pursuaded to join a side in the war and Severus Snape must do it. SnapeOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When the broken brown eyes, rimmed red with fatigue and quite possibly madness, opened to see the inky black crow fly into her sight, she pulled a broken wand out of the tatters once considered a robe of fine taste. She aimed the wand at the scavenger that was rumored to foretell death and said something unintelligible. A blue orb appeared over the bird that now had cocked its head to the side and pierced her rat nest filled head. It saw her, not merely glanced upon, but clearly studied the woman.

The crow turned away and looked at the orb. The light within the orb began to grow and pulsate. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it slowly dissipated into nothing but a hazy fog blocking out everything in sight.

The woman sat up straight, holding the wand split in three places, wild eyes searching for the invading rogue in her house.

"I really don't understand why you're waving around that silly thing. You couldn't kill a pixie with that excuse of a wand." came a deep resonate voice.

"The Orb of Isis will cleanse you! You won't survive its fog!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"Be quiet stupid woman! I'm surprised you used one of Isis's old spells. But did you honestly think I would come unprepared. If you did you're more deranged than I originally thought."

The navy fog drifted down and settled near the floor where it swirled into a cesspool and disappeared completely. A masculine body stood about one foot away from the severely decayed canopy bed. His face was in the shadows but his dark hair was clearly streaked with grey and his delicate surgeon like hands held a wand lazily at the woman whose fearlessness seemed to fade somewhat.

"Who are you?" she rasped.

"You know me Bellatrix." he said in a tone of teacher reprimanding his students.

The man suddenly moved out of the shadows revealing his face, cold black eyes and an ironic smirk gazed upon the pitiful woman.

"Snape!" she shrieked and curled into the fetal position.

"Shh...you'll make an imbecile of yourself." he said his smirk deepening.

"I killed you." she said, "I'll kill you again." she added as an after thought.

Snape let out a loud booming laugh. He reached at his neck and puled a necklace out of his robes. It was gold and had the figure of a woman with her wings spread out. Above the figure of the woman was two glimmering rubies.

"Isis gave this to me right before you tried to kill me that night." he said.

"That was the last time I saw her, anyone saw her." he continued with a look of remembrance.

"I see her." Bellatrix said.

"What?" he asked suprised.

"I see her. She tells me things. Oh she looks different, black hair, golden skin, but its her alright." she said lightheartedly.

Her smile faded suddenly and a change took over her. Bellatrix laid down and began to twist and turn uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back behind her head and she began to moan, moan in languages long forgotten.

"Where have you seen her? What did she say? Tell me!" Snape exclaimed.

"_Give __to her that for which she sighs and that toward which her eye looks, so shall you find her_."came a deep voice out of Bellatrix's mouth.

She dropped back flat on the bed and stopped writhing around, tearing the remains of her robe off of her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Severus Snape swept out of the decaying out house wondering where Isis was and found himself in a reverie, thinking about ten years ago when the Dark lord was still pressing on allof the wizarding world and he had met what he had thought to be a goddess.


	2. Bloody Hands

**A.N.**

Iforgot about the disclaimer in the prologue so I'll put it here. Oops. Hope you like chapter one.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story except my original characters.**

**Chapter 1 - Bloody Hands**

_Ten years earlier..._

The pulse of the blood red lights raced over the sweat drenched people dancing to the obscure metal band. The band was covered in black fetish outfits and looked to not be enjoying themselves at all, or at least that was what Isis Arbor thought. She pushed trying to get to the stairs through the muggles that were completely lucid in their ecstacy binges. She was convinced that she could come up with a better drug than this "ecstacy" that seemed to make everyone want to touch her. Clearly a muggle had discovered this.

A large man with bulging muscles and tattoos covering him head to toe, for he was nearly naked, grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the stairs. She screamed but all of the people around just caressed her body in various places. This was not good, she thought.

"Who the hell are you!" she yelled over the pyrotechnics that had just begun to correlate with the song somehow.

"I work for Cato! He wants to personally see you this time!" he yelled back.

"Wow, what's the occasion? Did he grew a heart and needs it removed?" she said laced with sarcasm.

He apparently did not hear her for he proceeded to nearly drag her up the metal stairs to the balcony.

She had never been to this club before, Club Fear as it was called, and she did not like it one little bit, the lights made her sick. In fact, so did a lot of things. She had always met with an associate of Cato's for business transactions, never with Cato himself. The various things he had asked for were simple enough, some Deadly Nightshade here, a dagger poisoned with Wolfsbane there, nothing too difficult or too illegal. It seemed that her low profile was about to be shattered and it saddened her somewhat. Of course more money would be coming in and she would have better jobs but she liked her anonymity.

After leaving Bouxibatons at seventeen she had decided to date a man who was a major dangerous magical item trafficker. Not the best of ideas but it had gotten her feet with the dark arts and she had surprisingly a deep interest in it. At first she just helped delivered goods people had already found and prepped the goods but soon she was anxious to delve into the business completely. She had slowly become a very reliable source for many of the shady figures of the wizarding world, including a few deatheaters. They paid very well.

At the top of the steps they rounded a corner and past a group of guards equally as big as her escort. This was absolutely going to be a piece of cake, she thought. Ahead of her she saw a man sitting on a leather couch flanked by two woman wearing very little and bit more than necessary in the makeup department. He had bright blue eyes and long black hair. He looked up at her when her escort set her in front of him and a big smile broke on his face. He was damn near gorgeous, she thought.

"Ah, Isis. I have been looking forward to meeting you very much." Cato said looking over her black clad bodice.

"And looking much better than I imagined." he continued.

"You look just as I imagined you Cato." she said

"Rich and spoiled right?" he laughed.

"I was thinking more crazy and dangerous but yours is better" she said.

"You _are_ funny. I was told you were but first hand it's refreshing." he said laughing once more.

"Shall we go straight to business or should I continue to amuse you." she said.

"If you insist." he sighed.

"Ladies please excuse me I must do some business." he told the girls who promptly left, giving Iris dirty looks as they passed her.

Cato pointed toward the couch and Iris sat down.

"Do you like my club?" he asked waving around him.

"You mean extremely loud music, dizzying lights, and sweaty muggles that seem to have an affinity for touching me in inappropriate places, what's not to love?" she said.

"Money my dear. That's what this all about. And it's a good cover for my business." he said.

"What is it exactly do you want from me Cato?" Isis asked.

"Do you like London, Isis?" he asked finally serious.

"Not particularly, why?" she asked.

"I want you to see this man who will be at London in June. His name is Severus Snape and he shall we say might be a spy for some colleagues of mine." he said handing her picture of the man.

He was quite young and was frowning. He seemed not to be very agreeable, Isis thought.

"I'm not in the business of stalking people, Cato." she said handing him back the photo.

"I want you to help him develop what might be a completely undetectable poison."

"Doesn't exist." Isis said.

"Snape is very adept in potions my dear, in fact he's a professor at Hogwarts. What he believs to be true I also believe." Cato said.

"And one would assume that this Snape is spying on Dumbledore?" she asked.

"One would assume correctly." Cato said smirking.

Something wasn't right and Isis had a hunch that this potions character could have an alterior motive. Perhaps he was playing double agent.

"What if he is actually developing this poison for Dumbledore, though I really can't see why he wouldwant an undetecable poison as it is kind of dirty. He seems a play by the rules sort of guy."

"Kill him." he said simply.

"Kill him. Wouldn't that be kind of obvious?" she asked.

"You're a smart girl, Isis, and very attractive if I do say so myself, you can think of something exotic to kill him with."

"Are you sure you want his blood on your hands?" she asked.

"Isis, darling, yours are the hands that will be bloody not mine." he said petting her long blonde hair.

"What if I refuse?"

"See those men over there? The ones that with all the tattoos. All I have to do is say the word and you won't die of Avada Kedavra, no you will be bled until you won't bleed anymore. We'll sell your blood to the vampires. They pay well for fresh blood." he said smiling.

"I understand.' she said not feeling very good about coming here.

"Good girl." he said.

"May I go?" she asked.

"You are more than welcome to stay. I'm sure I could find a way to entertain you.' he said looking over her again.

Suddenly Isis's original thought that he was handsome vanished with his evil smirk. She had had just about has mush 'Cato' has she could handle.

"No, I think I'll manage." she said getting up and starting toward the stairs.

"I look forward to seeing you again!" he called to her as she proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sure you do." Isis mumbled making her way to the back exit.


End file.
